Just Curious
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Aimless HermoinexPansy fluff
1. Just Curious

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the respectable characters. They all rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling. (Huh… I actually have nothing smart to say for once. )

Warnings: I don't think there is anything worth noting except that there's femslash and a few suggestive situations. That's about it.

Summary: This is pretty much a series of aimless fluff. Nothing more and nothing less. (Well maybe a little more on occasion. )

Pairing: Completely Hermoine/Pansy

A/N: To those who are asking about my other stories, I've got one word for you… procrastination. That's my reason plain and simple. I am having a serious problem completing my bigger stories. Its not that I don't know what I want to do with them, I'm just having trouble getting them onto paper so to speak. So I'm trying a new approach. I've decided to start off with small drabble like stories, then short stories and finally make my way back to full fledged fics. Until then I hope you will bear with me. I promise not to disappoint. Until then, enjoy.

Just Curious

"Kiss me"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"So just because you asked me to, means I automatically have to comply."

"Nope. I just simply asked you to kiss me. Whether you want to or not is entirely up to you."

An hesitant pause

"What if I don't kiss you?"

"It doesn't matter. It would be pointless to get upset with you, especially when I know that I'll be right back here in your bed tomorrow night and the night after that and so on and so forth regardless of whatever you decide."

Another pause

"Ask me again."

"Kiss me"

End...(Well sort of.)


	2. Stormy Weather

I'm not sure if I have to do this again but for arguments sake I'll do it just once more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the respectable characters. They all rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warnings: I don't think there is anything worth noting except that there's femslash and a few suggestive situations. That's about it.

Summary: This is pretty much a series of aimless fluff. Nothing more and nothing less. (Well maybe a little more on occasion. )

A/N: …Nope. I got nothing.

Stormy Weather

"Where were you?"

"No where."

"You had to have been some where and why are you so wet?"

"Does it really matter where I was, as for why I'm dripping wet…" She smirked.

"That's not the point. I was worried." She said slightly flustered.

"Well if you must know, I was waiting for you."

"Where?"

"At the quidditch field. You know. Where we agreed to meet."

"You didn't really expect me to be there once it started to rain, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. There I was standing in the pouring rain waiting for my beloved and she's here in her warm room reading a book. To be truthful, I'm kinda hurt. After all it's not like it's the first time we've met in the rain." She smiled to herself.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I should have let you know to meet me here instead. Is there any way I can make you feel better?" She pulled her close and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Nope. I don't think so. The damage is pretty much done."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to convince you otherwise?"

She moaned loudly, her eyes never leaving the chocolate depths before her, as her little know-it-alls' hands slid into her shirt and caressed her stomach.

"No, but you're off to a good start." She said before pulling her into a fiery kiss.

End…kinda…sort of…maybe…


	3. Consequences And Reprimands

They're not mine, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera, on with the story!

Consequences and Reprimands

"So, what did he say?"

"He didn't really say anything. He more or less just let Professors Snape and McGonagall duke it out over our punishment. The entire time he just gave us this weird smile that said 'I know why you did it, and I forgive you.'"

"So what's your punishment?"

"Ten points a pop for each participant involved and one week of detention with Filch."

"Why did you do it?"

"To prove that I could."

"Was it worth it?"

"Not as much as it would've been if you weren't involved. If I had known that this would've somehow made its way back to you, I would've re-thought about the way I approached the situation."

"What you did was wrong, Regardless of whether it came back to me or not."

"I know, but I won't say that I regret what I did." She sighed. "Look, I am sorry to an extent…"

A well-placed kiss.

"…And I promise that I will spend every waking moment making it up to you."

"And how long will that be?" She asked already succumbing to the comfortable weight easing onto her.

"As long as it takes."

End


	4. Interpreted Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Interpreted messages

Hermoine Granger stormed into the deserted library and made her way to the furthest back corner. Pansy Parkinson was sitting quietly, waiting for her brilliant and passionate lover. Before she could even open her mouth Hermoine began.

"Don't even start with me. I know I'm late but cut me some slack. I've just had an really awful day."

Pansy arched her right eyebrow. "Really. Well why don't you tell me all about it." She said pulling Hermoine to sit on her lap.

"Well this morning, I wasn't watching what I was doing and spilt milk all over my lap. So I had to change which made me late for Potions."

Her cloak was pushed off of her shoulders.

"It was just so bloody hot in that class. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, so I had to go back during lunch and complete my assignment. Then in Transfiguration I performed my hand movements wrong and ended up turning my feather into a fish instead of an falcon, which really disappointed Professor McGonagall."

Her robes joined her cloak on the floor.

"I felt tense and antsy during dinner and on my way here Peeves tripped me."

Her tie was pulled from her neck and thrown onto the table.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" She asked as Pansy began to unbutton her shirt.

"Of course I have. While you were reading my very detailed letter saying how much I wanted you, where I wanted you, and when, you didn't realize where you were pouring your milk."

Another button undone.

"When you did arrive to Potions, you were so turned on by the sight of me sweating over my cauldron with no tie and my first two buttons undone, that you were completely breathless the entire time and had to complete your assignment during lunch. In Transfiguration, you were so utterly transfixed by the way I bite my bottom lip when in deep concentration, that you 'swished' instead of 'flicked'."

Three more buttons undone.

"At dinner, you were so eagerly anticipating this meeting that you could practically feel my hands all over you, and on your way here, you were so lost in thought about all the things that would happen her tonight, that you didn't notice Peeves or the horrible trick he was planning. By the way, do remind me to report Peeves to the Bloody Baron for his tasteless joke." She said while unbuttoning Hermoines' final button and gently sucking on her pulse.

Hermoine moaned softly. "So you were listening." She whispered, leaning done to kiss her crafty lover.

"I always do."

End

A/N: So what do you think so far? Let me know.


	5. Study Session

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. I am making no profit from this. It is strictly for my pleasure as well as the pleasure of others.

Warning: I don't think there is anything worth noting except that there's femslash and a few suggestive situations. That's about it.

A/N: Hey I'm back with some brand new material. These new mini stories may get a little more than suggestive at points but tend to stop before it gets too… how should I say…intense, for their rating. I also did say that I was writing another short story called "Taking Over Me". As soon as I type up the first chapter, I will be posting chapters 1&2. So please be patient with me. One more thing. The words and sentences between the (...) are Hermoine translating symbols. Now for the story.

Study Session

"Spider… Dragon… Snake… Lion… Professor… Headmaster…"

"Good. I think you're ready for sentences, don't you."

"Okay. Wait, what are you doing?"

"Don't look at me like that. I think its too easy drawing in the air. I'm going to use your bare stomach instead. Don't worry, I'll use my finger and not a quill."

"As long as you don't do anything else. I really need to study for my test next week."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"…You're too uptight…" she sighed. "Pansy, if you're not going to take this seriously and help me study, you're going to have to leave. You're only serving as a distraction."

"OK, ok. Lay back, close your eyes, and translate my sentences as soon as I write them. That will show you how good you are. Here we go."

"…We live in a castle… It is very big… Your skin is really soft… Pansy" she sighed not really objecting.

"Shhh… lay back and translate."

"… It's so smooth… I bet it… tastes just as good as it feels… Can I taste…"?

Hermoine started breathing deeper. She reached down and traced a symbol on the back of Pansy's hand.

Pansy smirked at her answer just before her tongue touched Hermoine's stomach. She began tracing more symbols with her tongue and Hermoine translated.

"…I was right, you taste… ex… qui… site… but I bet other… parts of you… taste better…"

"See, you don't need to study at all. It comes as natural to you as English does." Pansy said tugging at the button on Hermoines' jeans.

"That may be so, but there's no harm in perfecting it is there?" she thrust her hips upward in a suggestive manner as the button came undone. "I want to know it backwards, forwards, and in-between." Their eyes locked.

"Then perhaps we should practice a bit more, if you plan to learn it backwards, forwards, and in-between that is." Pansy breathed against her stomach while unzipping her jeans.

Hermoine sighed at the feeling of Pansy's tongue on her stomach again. It was tracing symbols and moving lower simultaneously. She began to translate. "…Who knew… learning Elvish could be so fun…"

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. I don't think that it was up to par but I tend to be my toughest critic. Before I go I want to thank Alex for typing this and the next two stories _and_ chapter two of "Taking Over Me" for me. If it weren't for him, who knows when I would have gotten around to typing this. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue.

A/N: When I wrote this, a friend of mine told me that he wanted me to continue this. He felt that I had pre-maturely ended it. So I wanted to know what you guys thought. If you want me to continue this particular story, let me know and I'll do a sequel.

Detention

"I can't believe this. I have never once in my life been in such trouble."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you've done this with Weasel and Potter tons of times."

"I'll have you know that not once have I gotten in so much trouble with them that I have to be punished to such a degree."

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Parkinson! This is detention, not study hall where you can shout across the classroom at one another. Please be quiet."

"Yes Professor"

"Yes Professor McGonagall"

BOOM!

"What in heavens is going on? I will be right back. Please do be on your best behavior.

"Yes Professor"

"Yes Professor McGonagall"

Five minutes later Pansy stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stretching my muscles."

"You could do that in your seat."

"Mmm yes, but this way is more effective."

"What are you doing now?"

"What does it look like I'm doing."

"It looks like you're walking towards me."

"Not everything is about you."

She walked past Hermoine and sat in Professor McGonagalls' chair.

"Have you gone completely mad? Professor McGonagall is bound to be back any moment."

"She won't. Someone, don't know who, accidentally on purpose, gave Peeves a box of the Weasel twins' tricks and trinkets. Knowing Peeves, he's probably set three swamps between here and where he's setting off fireworks and what not. She'll be gone awhile."

Hermoine arched her eyebrows and walked towards Pansy. "And you have no idea who could have possibly done this on the same exact night we have detention?" She was standing beside Pansy now.

Pansy smiled up at her before turning back towards McGonagalls' desk.

"What a marvelous desk. It's quite a work of art. I wonder if it's enchanted." Pansy said caressing the desk.

For a moment Hermoine felt a little jealous of the desk and the attention Pansy was giving it. "Really. I had no idea that you were so captivated by Professor McGonagalls' desk." She replied unable to suppress her silly jealousy.

Pansy continued caressing the desk. "Oh yeah, this desk is central in many of my sexual fantasies. I fantasize about sitting you on this desk, kissing you on this desk, bending over this desk, and…" her lustful emerald eyes locked with Hermoines chocolate ones. "…doing unspeakably wicked things to your naked body on this desk.

Hermoines breath caught in her throat and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on McGonagalls' desk with Pansy standing between her legs, pushing them further apart.

"I thought not everything was about me." She whispered quite aware of Pansys' hand sliding under her skirt.

"I lied." Pansy whispered hotly into her ear; the huskiness in her voice rendering Hermoine powerless as she began to pull Hermoines' knickers down her legs.

"Pansy, behave yourself." Hermoine warned half-heartedly, lifting her hips slightly, to make it easier for Pansy to pull her knickers off.

"Oh, I promise…" Pansy began, locking eyes with Hermoine.

"…I'll be on my best behavior."

END

A/N: What do you think? I like the way this one came out but I want to know what you think. I would like to thank Alex once again for typing this for me. What would I do without him? Anyway thanx for reading, please review.


	7. Satisfaction Guaranteed

Disclaimer: I do not own them, please don't sue.

Satisfaction Guaranteed

A loud sigh sounds through the room.

Furious scribbling continues unfazed.

Another loud sigh, slightly overdone.

The scribbling stops momentarily and then continues again.

A few moments later another sigh is sounded before the scribbling stops completely.

"Is there something the matter?"

"No, not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Good."

The scribbling begins again and moments later a sigh is heard again. The scribbling stops again and a slightly agitated voice begins.

"Exactly how am I supposed to get any work done with you doing that?"

"You're the know-it-all. Why don't you tell me?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Whatever you say."

The scribbling begins again more furiously this time. Two minutes pass and the scribbling returns to normal. Two more minutes later a sigh, louder than the others, is heard. A quill slams onto the table and a green and silver tie is tugged forward.

Two pairs of lips come together and the tongue of one mouth probes the warm and wet cavern of the others' mouth. The owner of the clever and exploring tongue, grips the green and silver tie tighter, pulling the other closer.

Two tongues wrestle playfully for dominance and a satisfying sigh is heard when the two mouths part.

The scribbling begins again at a relaxed pace and a smug voice says, "That's more like it."

END

A/N: I know this one is pretty short but I like it. Thanks again Alex and thanx to all of you who read and review my stories. I really do appreciate it. Thanx again for reading and please let me know what you think.


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. I am making no profit from this. It is strictly for my pleasure as well as the pleasure of others.

Warning: I don't think there is anything worth noting except that there's femslash and a few suggestive situations. That's about it.

A/N: Hey guys. You are probably wondering why it's taken me so long to post chap. 3 of "Taking Over Me" and why this is being posted instead of it. The truth is that I got a little… ok a lot distracted. I'll tell you the details later if you want to know and as for "Taking Over Me" chap. 3, it will be up soon enough…I hope. This is just kind of an appeaser until then. Hope you like.

Practice Makes Perfect

: heavy panting:

"That time was better."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"How many times today does this make it?"

"I don't know. I stopped counting after 12."

"So, you ready to go again?"

"You have _got_ to be joking."

"Nope. Just determined."

"Honestly Pansy, I'm exhausted. Besides I have other things that need to be done _today_."

"What could be more important than this… besides your homework."

"Maybe we should stop for awhile. You know, give it a rest."

"Stop? Stop now when I'm getting so much better at it. Please don't make me stop now that I've almost got it. I really am getting the hang of it."

"Really Pansy. It's not that big of a deal."

"Sure you can say that now. You do it perfectly."

"I wouldn't have known how to do it at all if Harry hadn't showed me."

"Yeah well, I don't want Potter to show me how it's done. I want you to. Please Hermoine, one more time?"

"Alright, but just once more, and this time you must really pay attention to my movements."

"I promise I will."

"I'll do it first and once I've done it, you can try. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Here I go…Expecto Patronum…"

End

A/N: My computer sucks. Thats all I have to say.


	9. Conquered Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please don't sue me.

Conquered Fears

"There is a chance we could get caught doing this you know."

"Of course but the key word is _could._"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Because if we get caught, we will be in a lot of trouble."

"Key word _if_…"

"Key words _will be in a lot of trouble_."

"Relax will you. We won't get caught. Besides you promised you would give this a try."

"I know I promised but it's raining tonight."

"Exactly. That's the best time to do this. The raindrops pelting your skin as you do it make the sensations oh so much better. I'm getting shudders just thinking of doing it with you."

"How many times do you do this?"

"About twice a month as long as it rains. You'll enjoy it."

"I don't know. I seem to remember paralyzing fear the last time I did this."

"Yeah well you were probably doing it wrong, and you didn't have me there to do it with you."

Hermoine shuddered at the tone of Pansy's' voice and the look in her eyes.

"Alright, but go slow okay, and if I don't like it, you have to promise that you won't ask me to do this again."

"…"

"Pansy?"

"Don't worry, you're going to like it."

"Pansy."

"Okay, I promise. Now get into a position and I'll come behind you. Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be with it pressed between my legs like this."

"At first it is, but you'll get used to it. Now when I tell you to, I want you to push as hard as you can ok."

"Okay."

"1…2…3…push."

At that Hermoine pushed just as Pansy had told her to. She gasped as she felt the pressure pressing between her legs even more. She could feel her heart pounding and hear her blood rushing as Pansy held her tight and whispered into her ear how she should move; all the while, the rain beating softly against them.

Finally when the rain began to ease a little and they were back in the position in which they started, Pansy leaned into Hermoine and said…

"So, what did you think of your first flying lesson?"

Hermoine twisted on the broom a little so that she could face Pansy and replied…

"It was…phantasmagoric." And pulled Pansy into a deep and gentle kiss.

End


	10. Hear No Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did…

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with another one. There seems to be something going around about "See No Evil" being the last part of "Just Curious." That's not true. You guys will know when it's my last one. As for Stacey, I'm flattered that "Just Curious" is your favorite story on the entire site and don't worry, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Hear No Evil

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked into the sixth year Gryffindor girls dormitory laughing and gossiping as usual.

"Do you know what I heard?"

"What?"

"I heard that Hermoine Granger and Pansy Parkinson are shagging each other."

"No way."

"Yep."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it from Hannah Abbot who has a cousin in Africa but is visiting for awhile whose twin sister goes to school with Fleur Delacour and is dating Blaise Zambini who heard Millicent Bulstrode complaining to Draco Malfoy about the noise Pansy made when Hermoine came by two weeks ago."

"I don't know, Parvati. They really do look like they hate each other. Besides, there's no way that Pansy Parkinson is a screamer."

"You're right. It was probably just a made up rumor. Hey, I heard that those hot triplets's in Ravenclaw like to play Quidditch with their shirts off. Lets go see."

"Now that's a rumor I can believe." Lavender said as they left the room."

On the bed in the corner, behind the closed curtains, Hermoine hovered over a drained Pansy.

"I told you she heard us," she said, kissing Pansy's neck gently.

Pansy turned her head so that Hermoine could get better access before saying with a hoarse voice,

"It's a good thing we didn't forget the silencing spell this time."

End

A/N: I had some real trouble coming up with a concept for the saying "Hear No Evil" but I think I finally got it. Let me know what you guys think.


	11. See No Evil

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me…at all.

A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for all your support. It really means a lot to me. I'm doing fine and I'm almost done with my make-up work. I'm halfway through chapter 4 of "Taking Over Me" but I wrote this and wanted to post it during my lunch so here it goes.

See No Evil

She was halfway through her Ancient Runes essay when she felt it, a cool breeze against her right ear. She looked around the common room. Everyone was doing work or studying. Even Ron was doing something academically constructive. She shrugged and went back to her essay. Just as she put quill to parchment the breeze blew against her ear again, this time accompanied by a light brush against her knee. She started at once. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked. She was about to reply that she wasn't quite sure when she felt a light fluttering her ear and a soft pressure on her thigh just above her knee. "Hermoine?" Harry inquired but the pressure on her knee was making itself known by pressing firmer and higher up her leg. The light fluttering was now moving along her jaw and down her neck. "I'm fine. Everything is fine." She barely managed as the pressure moved to the inside of her thighs. The pressure pushed forward slowly, forcing her legs open wider. "Actually…" she said rising from her seat quickly "…I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you two in the morning." She packed her things quickly and went to her room. Once the door was closed, she dropped her things on the floor and looked around her room for anything strange. Suddenly a force slammed her against the door. She was pinned between the door and the force pushed against her. She felt the pressure from before, pin her hands above her head. Holding her hands steady, another pressure lifted her right leg so that the force fit better between her legs. With her hands and leg held, the fluttering started again. Only it wasn't fluttering anymore. It was a soft pressing against her skin. It started at the tender flesh behind her ear and traveled along her jaw, lightly brushing her lips before moving to her neck. When the pressing reached her racing pulse, there was a pause before she felt a sucking sensation. As the sucking continued, a heated wetness pressed against her neck. "Pansy…" She had meant to say it in a scolding tone but it came out as a breathy sigh. She wrapped her leg around the force's distinct hip. She felt the lips widening in a smile as her tie was taken off. When her buttons started to come undone, she breathlessly whispered, "When your invisibility spell wears off, you are going to pay." There a quick pause and then moist lips were against her ear whispering hotly, "That all depends on the position you're in when that happens." She moaned and arched into the hand on her stomach. Maybe she could it slide, just this once.

End

A/N: Yaayyyy! I loved this idea so much that I'm not even sure if I was able to get the exact feeling I wanted. Tell me if I did? Thanks again.


	12. Speak No Evil

Disclaimer: They are not mine…at all...ever…

A/N: Here's another one.

Speak No Evil

Silvery moonlight spills through the window, covering two bodies in luminous light. Their bodies move together to the pulse of one heartbeat.

Blood rushing as naked stomachs kiss briefly, separate and meet again.

Tongues sliding, fingers gripping, hands trusting. Guttural moans, pleading whimpers, sharp intakes of breath.

Muscles rippling with strength and pressure, and twitching under the lightest grazes and touches.

Hands grasping, hips meeting, labored breathing, nails scratching at soft skin.

Backs arching in a desperate attempt to get closer. Bodies moving faster, the pace becoming frenzied.

Hazel eyes flutter shut as silver eyes flash.

A deep breath…

Release.

End

A/N: So what did you guys think? I think this one is my favorite out of the do no evil sequence or whatever. I also want to thank Danielle for being my beta for this story as well as "Hear No Evil." Oh yeah, one more thing, I've got a real treat for you guys when I post again, so be on the lookout. Thanks for reading, see you soon.


	13. Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: They're not mine…at all…ever…

A/N: Today, on the one month anniversary of my 18th birthday, I bring to you a buffet of Pansy/Hermoine goodness. Granted it's not as potent as this happening on my actual birthday but oh well. Begin the feast.

Green Eyed Monster

Pansy pressed Hermoine's body against the wall in the bathroom on the Hogwart's Express. Her body was in close pursuit, squeezing out any air between them. Pansy's tongue ravaged Hermoine's mouth in an attempt to explore every crevice. When the need for air was was too much she pulled out of the kiss and started to suck on the soft skin behind Hermoine's ear.

Hermoine gripped Pansy's shoulders and arched into her body.

"I've missed you all summer." Pansy whispered huskily into Hermoine's ear. Her body moved against Hermoine's in slow tantalizing strokes. Hermoine's head fell forward.

"Pansy." Hermoine groaned into Pansy's neck, her body moving to meet Pansy's.

Pansy was about to unbutton Hermoine's tight jeans when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Someone's in here." Pansy said distractedly.

"I have to use the bathroom," came a whiny voice from the other side of the door.

"Find another one." Pansy said biting back a growl.

"But the other bathroom is on the other side of the train. Come on, I really have to go."

Pansy kissed Hermoine one more time before disentangling herself from her.

"Don't move." She said before opening the door and sticking her head out. She looked over the 4 foot 6 inch, black haired, green-eyed boy glaring up at her.

"Look kid, get lost."

"No. I've been waiting to use the bathroom for the last 5 minutes."

"And you're about to wait a lot longer."

"No! I demand to use the bathroom now!"

Pansy arched her eyebrow in surprise. Then an evil smirk formed on her face as she leaned towards the boy.

"Ok. I'll let you use the bathroom. While you're in there, I'll hex the door so that you can't get out. And while all the other first years are being sorted and enjoying a big feast, you'll be locked in this bathroom until someone finds you. When you're finally brought back to the school, you'll be taken to a cold damp dungeon where you'll be sorted, and eat cold sandwiches and then taken to bed. Now is that how you want to remember your first night at Hogwarts?"

"You wouldn't." He said but Pansy could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Pansy leaned closer.

"Try me."

Then the door was opened wider and a neat and fully dressed Hermoine came out of the bathroom. The boy's eyes widened in realization and Pansy straightened herself, staring at the boy angrily. Hermoine knelt so that her eyes were level with his.

"What's your name?" She asked smiling at him.

"Ian… Ian Copeland." He said glancing back and forth between Pansy and Hermoine.

"Well Ian, you can use the bathroom. We're not using it." She said grabbing Pansy's hand and pulling her out of the bathroom.

Ian moved toward the bathroom, looking at Pansy suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I won't let her do anything to the door. But hurry, you'll have to change into your robes soon."

"Ok." He said before going into the bathroom.

"I don't like him." Pansy said instantly as they walked back to their car.

"The only reason you don't like him is because he's just like you."

"He is _nothing_ like me."

"If you say so. You do know he'll be sorted into Slytherin don't you?"

"Yeah. Just what I need, another snot nose brat hanging around Slytherin house." She said pouting.

"Come on." Hermoine said attempting to make Pansy feel better. "You can help me change into my robes."

End

A/N: You like? I hope you do cause there's more to come.


	14. Gentle Persuasion

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Gentle Persuasion

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop _that_." Hermoine said indicating to Pansy taking her school shirt and tossing it over her shoulder.

"I don't see why you have to get dressed." Pansy replied, clad only in a black tank top and evergreen pajama shorts.

"I have class and so do you."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Because we have Herbology together as our third class."

"Really, cause according to _my_ schedule, I'm sleeping during that time, preferably with you."

"Maybe later." Hermoine said buttoning the last button on her shirt. Pansy took her tie from around her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to make it to class on time if you keep taking my clothes?"

"I have a better plan. Don't go to class at all."

"That's not a plan, it's a bad suggestion." Hermoine said taking her tie back and walking towards the door.

"Go to class." She said reaching for the door handle. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, she felt a sudden cool draft.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She turned around to see her dark blue panties hanging on Pansy's index finger. A smug smile on her face as she held them out to her. The look in Pansy's eyes made her shudder as she walked toward her. When she was close enough she reached for her panties. She was about to scold Pansy, when Pansy dropped the panties out of her reach. Pansy grabbed her tie and brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

"You could always just stay here with me." Pansy whispered against her lips, unbuttoning Hermoine's shirt in the process.

Hermoine opened her eyes and let Pansy pull her towards the bed.

"You're such a bad influence…"

End


	15. Looks Are Deceiving

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Ok so this drabble is kind of an extension of Hear No Evil. I liked the idea so much that I decided to expand on it.

Looks Are Deceiving

"I wonder if she heard us. Do you think she heard us?"

"Who?"

"Millicent. You know, when I came over Thursday night."

"No, she didn't hear us."

"How can you be sure?"

"I told you, Millicent sleeps like the dead who we probably had a better chance of waking."

At that point there was a knock at the door. Hermoine opened the door to see Draco Malfoy standing on the other side.

"Granger." Draco said civilly.

"Malfoy." Hermoine returned just as civil before Pansy came to the door.

"Is there something that you need me for?" Hermoine asked.

"Actually, no. I came to talk to Pansy."

"Draco." Pansy said mocking his and Hermoine's tone of greeting.

Draco gave her a fake smile before saying, "Millicent wants me to tell you that if you can't make use of a silencing spell when Granger comes by, then she'll record you and send it to you in a Howler."

"Did she say it in those exact words?" Pansy asked.

"No. I did have to clean up the exact content a bit."

"Well, tell Millicent that I don't appreciate her aiming all her sexual frustration at me just because I'm getting laid and she's not."

Draco couldn't help the smile that came upon his face. "I guess that's your way of saying 'sorry, it won't happen again'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. Why not." Pansy said nonchalantly.

Draco nodded and was about to turn and leave, when he gazed at Pansy as if he was seeing her for the first time and wasn't quite certain if she were a witch or a muggle.

"What?" Pansy asked, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"I just never pegged you for a screamer." He said off handedly.

"Thank you Draco. Good bye." Pansy said quickly before shutting the door.

She stood there stunned as Hermoine wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked at Hermoine.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"I guess it's just hard to picture cool and indifferent Pansy Parkinson screaming in the throes of passion."

"I am _not_ a screamer. I may get loud or cry out in intense situations but I don't scream."

"Does it really matter?" Hermoine asked kissing Pansy's neck, instantly relaxing her in the process.

"After all you do seem to have the ability to wake the dead."

End


	16. Mind Games

Disclaimer: It's such a drag to keep repeating this awful truth. They don't belong to me. Rightfully J. K. Rowling's. I'm as broke as I was before. Please don't sue.

A/N: Ok, so I know I've been awol for a long time and I'm sorry. To make matters worse I don't have a computer at my disposal at the moment so I have to freeload off my friend. _But_ I have a great surprise in store to make up for everything, including a long awaited update of "Taking Over Me". Until then this will have to do. Hope you enjoy.

Mind Games

"Did you hear me Pansy, Pansy, Pansy!" Draco hissed at Pansy.

As if being broken out of a trance, she stared blankly at him. Through clenched teeth he asked "How Long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you and Granger been having mind sex?"

Pansy started laughing loudly, shocked completely by Draco's question.

Professor Binns, surprised by the sudden outburst asked, "Is something the matter ms. Parkinson?"

"No professor. I'm sorry."

Once professor Binns returned to teaching, she turned to Draco and whispered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play with me Pansy, I've been watching the both of you and either you both have the same exact gross thoughts or you're broadcasting them to one another."

"Tell you what, from now on, instead of paying any attention to her, I'll focus solely on you, ok?"

"That's all I ever asked, that I come before her. Now, as I was saying…"

Pansy rolled her eyes. She looked across the classroom at Hermione who arched her eyebrow in question. Pansy stared her directly in the eyes before thinking,

'He knows.'

End


	17. In Sickness and in Health

Disclaimer: What can I say? If repeating this a hundred times prevents me from getting sued, then so be it. These characters do not belong to me. They belong to the very rich J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue me. Oh yeah, Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast aren't mine either. They belong to Disney.

A/N: Ok, so this is a little long but I loved the idea and I really wanted to do it. Hope you like it.

In Sickness and in Health

"Never have I had to work so hard to get some medicine. I would have rather been seeker in a quidditch championship tournament. Pansy? I'm ba- oh my God, Pansy! What happened?"

"I woke up and you weren't here. I tried to look for you but then I got really dizzy and fell."

"I told you to stay in bed. You're too sick to be moving around. Let me help you up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just don't want you to exhaust yourself. Here, rest your head on my lap. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes… Was it really that bad getting the medicine from Madame Pomfrey?"

"Let's just say the fact that I'm Head Girl meant little or nothing to her. She treated me as if I had some sinister plan for her flu medicine."

Pansy laughed lightly before quieting down for a moment.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?" Hermione answered, stroking Pansy's hair.

"Tell me a story, please?"

"Sure." Hermione replied with a soft smile. "What would you like to hear?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Ok. Once upon a time there was a King and a Queen-"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What's this story about?"

"It's about a beautiful princess whose put under a spell and sleeps for a hundred years before being rescued by a prince."

"Could I hear a different story?"

"Of course you can. How about a story about a young girl who decides to live with a beast to show the humanity and compassion in his heart?"

"Is there a prince involved?"

Hermione laughed. "At some point, yes."

"Then no."

"I thought it didn't matter what story I told." Hermione said, still stroking Pansy's hair.

"I guess I just want something a little more realistic."

"We live in a magical world and you don't think either story might be a tad realistic?"

"I just meant I wanted something with a filling. You know, unexpected surprises, protagonists, antagonists, sorrow, angst, romance."

"Hmmm, well how about this one. A long time ago in a land far far away, there lived four clans."

"Hermione? What's this story about?"

"It's about two unlikely people who fall in love and the obstacles they have to go through to stay together. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes."

"There was the lion clan of the north, the eagle clan of the east, the badger clan of the west, and the snake clan of the south. Now, even though the clans consisted of humans, each clan referred to the other by the animals in which they were named. All the clans lived peacefully together, for the most part, except the lion and snake clans whom had a fierce rivalry.

One bright day, a lion girl was wandering the forest, that sat in the middle of the four clans, when she was confronted by a snake girl. You see she had aimlessly wandered into snake territory."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Does this story have a happy ending?"

Hermione paused to lock eyes with Pansy before answering, "Yes. As long as the snake girl does as she's told."

Pansy smiled, "Only if the lion girl promises to never leave."

Hermione returned her smile and leaned down to kiss Pansy on the forehead before replying,

"I promise."

End

A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm not sure it came out exactly like I wanted it to. I wanted Pansy to come off needy because she was sick. Not over needy like some people, just needy of Hermione. I also wanted Hermione to come off nurturing and tolerant. I hope I got it down right. Let me know, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	18. Flavor of Choice

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, yada, yada, yada,

A/N: I would just to welcome and give a warm round of applause to my new beta Dove. Thank you for keeping me in gear.

Flavor of Choice

"Let's get some ice-creme."

"Ok," Pansy answered, following her lover as she lead the way to the nearest ice-creme shop.

"Which flavor?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Which one do you want."

"I don't care, pick one for me."

"What do you mean you don't care? Which is your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite?"

Hermione looked at her for a moment. "What?"

"I don't have a favorite flavor of ice-creme."

Hermione looked shocked and confused. "How could you not have a favorite flavor. Did you not have a childhood?"

Pansy laughed. "Of course I had a childhood. Having a favorite ice-creme just happened to not be a priority. What's your favorite?"

"Vanilla, although chocolate is good too. There's also strawberry but there's mixed opinions on strawberry. Some people love strawberry, some people hate it and some people wonder why strawberry is even a flavor. I personally don't care about it one way or the other."

"Tell you what, lets get vanilla now and I'll have my favorite flavor by tomorrow."

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She didn't like the mischievous glint in Pansy's eyes.

"Oh nothing," Pansy replied, a sly smirk creeping upon her lips "just a simple flavor test."

-A few hours later-

"Pansy. I don't think-"

"Relax, this is going to be fun."

"I don't think I'll have much fun tied up."

Pansy glanced at Hermione whose wrists and ankles were tied to the bed posts.

"That's just a precaution. Can't have you moving around while I do this." She said as she placed three bottles on the nightstand, each labeled vanilla syrup, chocolate syrup, and strawberry syrup.

Hermione glanced at the bottles before looking back at Pansy, "You're going to make me all sticky."

Pansy leaned close enough for their lips to brush as she whispered, "That can't be helped but I promise to help you shower afterwards." Their lips met for a slow kiss as she reached for the vanilla syrup. She pulled away an poured a thin trail of syrup over Hermione's neck and shoulder.

Their eyes met.

"Simple test huh?"

Pansy leaned down and sucked some of the syrup off of Hermione's neck, enjoying her sighs.

"Simple or not," she whispered against Hermione's skin,

"with you as a part of the equation, I'm bound to find my flavor of choice."

End

A/N: So? What did you guys think? Oh, I don't know if anyone caught on that when I was talking about liking strawberry, I was refering to Sakura from Naruto, heh, as for chocolate and vanilla, u can decide which is Naruto and Sasuke. Ne Way thx for reading, please review.


	19. Pet Names

Disclaimer: (grumbles, man this is getting tedious) These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Please don't sue me.

Pet Names

"Why do you let them call you that?"

"What?"

"Mione. Or that barbarian who calls you, what was it? Hermoninny? They're not cute pet names."

"One, they're not pet names, they're nicknames, at least Mione is. _Krum_ just has difficulty saying my name. I seem to remember times when _you_ had the same problem." She smirked at Pansy's glare before continuing, "Two, if you don't like it so much, why don't you give me your own nickname?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you tell me what _pet_ name you would like to be called."

Hermione arched her eyebrow at the evident challenge. "Ok," she thought for a moment. "You can call me Granger when you're angry, Hermione when you're content and my love when you're feeling romantic and completely enamored with me."

"And what shall I call you when I'm annoyed?"

"When you're annoyed? Hmm," she thought for a moment before smiling slyly at Pansy. "When you're annoyed, you can call me Mione. What about you? What shall I call you?"

Pansy smiled at Hermione as if she'd been waiting for Hermione to ask that question. Hermione felt as if she'd just walked into a trap as Pansy stood and pulled her to her feet as well.

"Well," Pansy began as she lightly brushed her fingertips across Hermione's neck causing her to shiver. She traced patterns across her neck for a moment before leaning forward to retrace the patterns with her tongue. Hermione shuddered, bursts of electricity shooting up and down her spine. She had definitely walked into a trap.

Pansy's hand slipped under her shirt and traced more patterns with her nail on Hermione's stomach. She led her tongue up along Hermione's neck before pulling back to lock eyes with Hermione. Her hand slid to Hermione's back and she dragged her nails along Hermione's spine.

"You can call me Pansy for almost anything." She said before getting rid of Hermione's shirt altogether. Her nails continued to trace Hermione's spine as she leaned down to softly kiss Hermione's collarbone, slipping her tongue out to flick over the smooth skin. Hermione gasped and arched her back slightly. Pansy was pushing all her buttons and she was losing herself at a fast pace.

"When I'm cunning," Pansy continued as she stood to gaze at Hermione's half-lidded eyes. She leaned in until her lips were a breaths distance from Hermione's. "You can call me Slytherin," she said dragging out the S and then slipping her tongue between Hermione's lips for a moment before pulling away completely.

It was all Hermione could do to watch as Pansy walked behind her. Pansy brought her right hand around Hermione and lightly touched the base of her neck. She began to trail her fingers down the center of Hermione's body.

"But when I've got you like this." She whispered directly into Hermione's ear as her fingers reached the top of Hermione's jeans. She hooked her thumb into Hermione's jeans.

"When I'm all around you," She pressed her body against Hermione's back and jerked Hermione's jeans downward slightly.

"When you feel as if my next touch could either keep you in agonizing ecstasy or give you sweet release," Pansy grazed her nails over the area above Hermione's underwear, causing her to whimper.

"I want you to call me, Please." Pansy said as she bit Hermione's earlobe.

Hermione was lost. She knew nothing but Pansy. She heard only Pansy, felt only Pansy, wanted only Pansy's touch.

"Please," tumbled from Hermione's lips sounding like a mixture between a whimper and a moan.

Pansy brought up her left hand to guide Hermione's face towards her.

"Just like that." She whispered before pulling Hermione into a deep kiss.

End


	20. Mirrored Future, pt 1

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, this isn't for profit, just for fun. Please don't sue.

Warnings: Pregnant people, people who want to have kids and people with kids might want to be wary, it's all in good fun though

Mirrored Future- Part 1

"What do you think of children?"

"Horrid creatures. Almost as bad as cats. Can't trust the lot of them. Hogwarts lets them in too early."

Hermione laughed as she scratched behind crookshanks ears, trying to soothe the offended cat.

"I meant _having_ children."

"Hmm, I suppose they're a tad better. I mean anything that feeds off of you for nine months and then makes a horribly grand entrance when _it_ feels like it, _should_ be indebted to you. But you never can tell with the little monsters can you?"

"The way you talk, you'd think that you were tortured by children. I'm sure if they're raised properly, they'll turn out to be well mannered.

Pansy scoffed.

Hermione hesitated for a moment.

"I know it's not possible in the muggle world but...would it be possible for us to have a child with _both_ of out genetic code. Like your eyes and my nose. Could that happen here in the magical world?"

Pansy sat up from her reclined position on the couch and stared at Hermione.

"Yes, it's possible. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." She lied. Pansy's suddenely serious look was making her rethink the conversation. "Why is it that you don't like crookshanks anyway?"

"I told you, he's a wretched beast, not to mention that he's not winning any awards for his _good looks_. Don't change the subject."

Crookshanks hissed at Pansy before jumping off of Hermione's lap and leaving the room.

"I think you've upset him." She tried again, the situation starting to upset her.

"Hermione."

She sighed, "I found the Mirror of Erised yesterday, that's why I was late meeting you. I_knew_ that I should have stayed away from it but I couldn't help myself. I saw," Her voice quivered. Pansy got up and walked over to Hermione and kneeled before her. She looked up into Hermione's face.

"What did you see?"

"I saw us but we were older and you were holding a small child with my eyes and black hair, on your back, and I just _knew_ that it was ours and they were waving and smiling at me." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione. Is that all?" Pansy asked softly.

"Yes but," she began to sob. "I don't want to loose you and I fear that my deepest desire will only push you away. And I know that you tolerate Crookshanks because of me but I wouldn't want you to tolerate our child, I would want you to love it!" Her tears were flowing freely now.

"Shh, It's ok." Pansy said trying to soothe Hermione. She rose from her knees and held Hermione close until she began to calm down.

Pansy pressed her lips against Hermione's forehead and whispered, "You're my heart, my entire world. You mean everything to me and nothing could ever change that. Don't you know that?" She looked down into Hermione's eyes. "As for children, we're still young and who knows if what I want now will be what I want in the future."

She pressed her forehead against Hermione's and closed her eyes before she continued, "All I know is that I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Pansy," Hermione sighed softly before their lips met in a gentle kiss.

End

A/N: So what did you think, let me know. Oh yeah, sorry to any cat people too,


	21. The Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue me.

A/N: Ok, I did something a bit different with this and I hope it isn't hard to follow. Regular printHermione/Harry, _ItalicsPansy/Draco_. Everything is going down pretty much at the same time. Hope you enjoy.

The Other Side

"I can't stand her! She's so-"

_"Annoying! She thinks she knows everything. Sometimes I just want-"_

"To wipe that smirk off of her face."

"Come on Hermione it-"

_"Can't be that bad."_

_"I don't think you understand Draco. She's absolutely-"_

"Loathsome. Believe me Harry when I tell you the whole lot of them are snakes. She-"

_"Drives me insane. But, despite all that I-"_

"Need her. I can't eat,"

_"I can't sleep. It's-"_

"Like she's everywhere. I want to touch her. I-"

_"Want to hold her and tell her that I-"_

"Love her. But she's so-"

_"Stubborn. She won't even-"_

"Look at me. What am I going to do?"

"Go to her-"

_"Now, and tell her all the things-"_

"You just told me."

Hermione glanced at Harry. He-

_couldn't bare to see her so sad. She-_

nodded and walked to the door. She-

_reached for the doorknob and was surprised when the door opened to-_

reveal Pansy standing there. They stood there staring-

_at each other for a moment before saying-_

"I'm-"

_"Sorry."_

End

A/N: Well? Did I pull it off, please let me know.


	22. Sentiments and Sensations

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

Sentiments and Sensations

Pansy was aware of all the sensations around her. The sound of the lake lapping against the shore, the cool wind blowing through her hair. The feel of her back pressed against a large tree. Hermione's soft body pressed lightly against her own as they kissed slowly in the warmth of the afternoon sun. When Hermione pulled away, Pansy pressed her forehead against Hermione's.

"I think that's my favorite flavor." She whispered.

"What?"

"Out of all the flavors of you, that one is my favorite."

"I have different flavors?"

"Of course you do." She said matter-of-factly. Noting Hermione's arched eyebrow, she continued.

"Well, sometimes you taste angry and other times you taste sad, either of which I don't like very much.

I like when you taste sleepy because it always makes me want to hold you until you fall asleep and long afterwards.

I like when you taste submissive although I do enjoy when you taste dominant. Not as fun as when you taste demanding though, which is a completely different taste.

Sometimes you taste impatient which is an exciting taste because I never know where I'll be when I taste it. The girls bathroom, a broom closet, the side of greenhouse 3, _in_side greenhouse 3."

Hermione smiled at the fond memory.

"Sometimes you taste like multiple flavors. Sometimes you taste mischievous and teasing, which always makes me wary, yet I want more.

And then there are times when you taste vulnerable or in pain," Pansy paused to look into Hermione's eyes "and when you do," She pressed her lips to Hermione's forehead.

"I want to kiss you over and over," she kissed both of Hermione's eyelids.

"Until the taste is gone," she whispered as she kissed the bridge of Hermione's nose before looking into her eyes again.

"Because when you taste like that, my heart aches."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt like crying because Pansy's words made her heart throb with undying love.

"As for my favorite taste," Pansy continued with a small smile.

"No matter what you taste like, there's always a hint of this flavor but I like it best on its own."

"What is it?" Hermione asked softly, knowing the answer deep down in her very core.

"Your love."

End

A/N: I love this one, I think it has to be my fave one out of this batch. Let me know what you think.


	23. Interpreted Messages 2

Disclaimer: They're not mine, please don't sue.

Interpreted Messages 2

Pansy smiled. Though they were few and far in between, she enjoyed her visits to the muggle world. Especially when Hermione was climbing across the gear shift of her muggle car to straddle Pansy's lap.

Once Hermione was comfortable, she wasted no time leaning down to catch Pansy's lips. They kissed slow at first, letting the heat build between them. It wasn't long before the soft kissed turned fierce, Pansy's tongue teasing Hermione's lips, always keeping out of reach until Hermione forced her tongue into Pansy's mouth.

Pansy's hands began roaming the familiar territory of Hermione's body while Hermione buried her hands in Pansy's hair. Bodies pressed tightly together, they were quickly loosing themselves in one another when a buzzing sound registered in Hermione's mind. Realizing that it was her cell phone, she reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and reached into her jacket pocket.

"It's probably my mom calling." She whispered at Pansy's arched eyebrow, as she pulled the vibrating phone out of her pocket. Just as she was about to answer, it slipped from her fingers and fell between them, landing in Pansy's lap.

Pansy gasped and Hermione whimpered. They stared at each other for a moment as the phone continued to vibrate. Pansy's eyes slid shut as she took Hermione's hand and pressed it against the phone in her lap. She leaned into Hermione and whispered into her ear, her voice thick with desire.

"Answer it or you'll never see whatever _it _is again."

Hermione whimpered again, biting her bottom lip as Pansy pulled back, her green eyes a shade darker. She picked up the phone and answered quickly before the caller decided to give up.

"Hello. Hi mom." Hermione answered.

She began to loose focus, her mother's voice fading into the background as Pansy began to suck on her neck, but was brought back by the sound of her mother's worried voice asking if she was ok.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." She said glaring at Pansy.

Pansy just smirked and began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt as she continued listening to the one sided conversation.

"Nothing much. I'm just hanging out with Pansy. She was in town so I played tour guide." She paused, listening to her mother.

"Oh, well, you know, showing her the sights..." She said as Pansy opened her shirt.

"...watching her blaze her own trails..." She continued as Pansy kissed a trail from her ear to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"...letting her get a feel for the area." She concluded as she reveled in the feel of Pansy's hands roaming over her back, pulling her closer. She listened for a moment.

"No, I'm letting Pansy drive. She's actually pretty good at it."

Pansy smiled at this.

"Extremely good at it." She gasped as Pansy reached under her skirt and traced circles on her inner thigh with her nail. Ignoring Pansy's smirk and praying that her mother didn't hear her gasp, she continued.

"I'm just leaning back and enjoying the ride."

Pansy pushed her back gently so that she could lean against the steering wheel.

Hermione paused again.

"Yes mom. I feel completely safe with her."

Their eyes locked as Hermione listened to her mother.

"Ok-I won't.-Bye." She finished before closing her phone. She tossed it into the passenger seat as she leaned down to Pansy for a soft kiss.

"Very clever." Pansy whispered against Hermione's lips once the kiss was over.

Hermione smiled. "They don't call me the most clever witch to grace Hogwarts halls in years for nothing."

Pansy returned the smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Speaking of Hogwarts, you mustn't forget to bring that with you when you return." She said motioning towards Hermione's cell phone sitting in the passenger seat.

Hermione's laughter faded into a sigh as Pansy's lips took hers again.

End

A/N: So guys, tell me what you think, plzzz. Once again I would like to thank my beta, Dove. So uh thx, and thx to all of you who read :)

P.S.

Thanks ScreamForSOH for pointing out the typo. :)


	24. Breaking Love

Breaking Love

The bar is dark and it smells of smoke that irratetes your nose. You don't like it but it's fine for what you came for. The whiskey burns as it flows down your throat and you ask for another. The bartender eyes you warily but your ID is legit and your tips are good so he pours another glass.

You sigh. This isn't like you. You didn't go to bars and drink your problems away. You were rational. Thought things through. Came up wth solutions. Yet this problem you couldn't bear to even _think_ about without feeling like your heart was tearing in two.

You take the shot and order another. You still couldn't understand it. When you'd started dating her, you _knew_ what it would be like, _knew_ what to expect. She'd told you so from the beginning and you'd told her that you could handle it. And you did fairly well. If you ever saw her with him, you would bear with it. You never brought it up and she never apologized for it. It was all in fun, all in lust.

So what had changed? What had you crying out your soul into a shot glass? You knew what had happened. She'd told you she loved you. She'd said 'I love you' and you'd dropped all of your defenses. Your eyes begin to water again at the memory and you blame the whiskey as you down another shot.

It had been after you were done fucking, or was it love making? When had things gone from fucking to love making and why did the memory hurt so much more because of it? Either way, it had been afterward so it wasn't said in the throes of passion. You'd been lying with your head on her stomach, drawing circles around her navel with your finger while she traced infinity circles over your shoulder with her nails when she'd said it.

"I love you." She'd said and you'd froze for a moment before leaning up to look at her.

"What?" You'd asked, not quite sure that you'd heard her right.

"I love you." She'd repeated easily.

You laughed a humorless sort of laugh and said, "Don't say things you don't mean."

You'd moved to get off the bed but she'd grabbed you and pulled you back to her, her eyes burning fiercly. "I _never_ say things I don't mean." She'd almost growled and then she'd kissed you, tenderly.

That's when you'd broken and now here you were, drowning your sorrows in this smokey bar because you'd caught her with _him_.

You sigh again and take your last shot before standing. You couldn't stay here forever and you were pretty sure the bartender was going to start refusing to give you anymore shots. They didn't call you a know-it-all for nothing.

You stumble a little before finding your equilibrium and walked slowly towards the door. As you make your way towards your car, you reach for your car keys but think better of it and reach for your cell phone instead. Before you can pull it out of your pocket, movement near your car catches your eye and you reach for your wand quickly.

She steps out of the shadows and stares at you. Her eyes look red, as if she'd been crying but you don't let yourself believe it.

"How did you-?" You begin but she cuts in saying,

"This is the nearest muggle bar near your house. I figured you wouldn't go to a wizard bar."

You're surprised and you're sure it shows. You thought you'd been so clever in picking this place.

"I know you better than you think." She says, breaking into your thoughts and you glare at her.

"What do you want?" You ask as you reach for your cell phone again.

"To be with you." She says softly as she walks towards you.

You laugh humorlessly and you're reminded of that night. "Yeah. Right. I don't think that's going to work."

"I broke it off with him."

You pause for a moment before responding. "That's good for you. Now if you'll excuse me," you say as you pull out your cell phone.

"I'm sorry." She says, her voice still soft as she stands in front of you.

You're reminded of that night once again as you whisper, "Don't say things you don't mean."

"I never-" she begins but then you slap her, stopping her from saying anything else.

You expect her to retaliate, to slap you back but she just looks at you, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione...," she says, her voice breaking and you slap her again. This time you don't stop there, tears clouding her vision as you hit her again and again until your crying over-takes you and you're sobbing into her shoulder.

She wraps her arms around you and holds you tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. "I love you."

You're quiet for a moment before finally responding.

"I love you too."

END


	25. Luxurious

Luxurious

Hermione sighed tiredly as she walked through Hogwart's halls for a final sweep of her patrol before heading back to her room. It had been a long few weeks of preparing for her N.E.W.T.S and handling her Head girl responsibilities. With the last of her N.E.W.T.S completed today, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do now was curl up in her bed with a good book and Pansy.

As she said her password to the water nymph in it's portrait, it had occured to Hermione that she had barely seen Pansy in the last few weeks. She thought about how nice it would be to fall asleep in her arms. She smiled at the thought as she walked into her room when a soft voice said

"I hope it's me that has you smiling like that. I would hate to think that you found a new 'study buddy' in my abscence."

Hermione's smile grew even more as her eyes came upon Pansy Parkinson sitting on her bed. Her legs were crossed and Hermione noticed that Pansy was still wearing her school uniform as her eyes traveled along Pansy's legs and past her skirt. One hand rested in her lap and the other held her up as she lounged on Hermione's bed like a sleek cat. Her smile was relaxed and her eyes shone playfully.

"As a matter of fact, I _was_ thinking about you. I've missed you." Hermione replied, the tension of the last few weeks melting away.

Pansy's eyes seemed to shine brighter eventhough her smile stayed relaxed. "Good, I would hate to have to return your gift." She said.

"My gift.?" Hermione asked slightly confused. She couldn't think of any occasion that had come up that warrented a gift from Pansy.

Pansy nodded and motioned toward a box sitting next to her on the bed. Hermione hadn't even noticed the silver box with a deep green ribbon, when she'd entered her room.

She walked over to the bed and touched the satin ribbon with her fingertips before looking at Pansy curiously.

"It's just a little something for working so hard on the N.E.W.T.S" Pansy's eyes drifted down to the box before coming back to meet Hermione's. "Open it"

Hermione obeyed the gentle command and looked back at the box as she pulled at the ribbon. As the ribbon fell away smoothly, she took off the top of the box. She moved the silver tissue aside and gasped softly at what she saw. Her eyes widened as her fingers touched the blue pool of silk laying in the box. She gently lifted it out of the box and the shimmering silk took on the form of a dress, cool and flowing.

"Pansy..." Hermione said in awe. She may not have been that big on fashion but she was well aware that something like what she held in her hands cost _more_ than a pretty penny. She looked at Pansy. "You shouldn't have, this is too much, I don't-" She began but Pansy cut her off.

"I should and I did. A treasure like you deserves to be treated like a queen, _my_ queen, and that's what I intend to do."

Hermione looked back at the dress in her hands. Pansy leaned in and nuzzled Hermione's neck and Hermion leaned into the caress.

"Put it on. I want to make sure it's a perfect fit." She whispered before kissing Hermione's earlobe.

Hermione shuddered and nodded before walking off to her private bathroom. She undressed before stepping into the dress and pulling it on slowly. She slipped the spaghetti straps onto her shoulders before looking at herself in the mirror. She blushed at her reflection. The blue silk clung to her body like a second skin, the color enhancing her hazel eyes. The thin spaghetti straps converged into a low vee, both exposing and concealing her cleavage tastefully. The cool material clung to her and flowed past the curve of her hips, ending in a shimmering waterfall of blue that stopped at mid-thigh. She shivered slightly as cool air rolled across her exposed back and shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom shyly and asked,

"What do you think?" She looked at Pansy. A shiver ran up her spine and her face became hot again, this time for a totally different reason as Pansy gazed at her.

"Perfect..." Pansy breathed as she continued to stare at Hermione, lust starting a slow burn within her. Hermione smiled coyly as she walked over to Pansy who was still sitting on her bed.

She leaned over and whispered "Thank you for my gift." She placed a soft kiss on Pansy's neck, her pulse beating hard but steady against Hermione's lips.

"Dance with me." Hermione said after a moment and pulled Pansy to her feet.

Pansy laughed softly before pulling Hermione's body to hers and beginning a slow sway. After a moment Pansy said, "If you like this, just wait until we get your results."

Hermione was about to respond but Pansy silenced any protest she might have had with a soft kiss.

END


	26. Couch Potatoes

Couch Potatoes

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

"I mean, where could she be?" Ron was saying as he and Harry walked into the Head girl's room.

"What's the big deal Ron?" Harry asked as he looked around the empty room.

"What do you mean 'What's the big deal'? It's not like 'Mione to skip one class, much less a _whole_ day of learning. I'm telling you, something's just not right."

"Well she's not here. Lets go check the library again, maybe she doubled back." Harry said, leading Ron to the door.

"Yeah, maybe. She's just been acting so weird lately. You don't think she has a boyfriend, do you?"

"It's hard to say Ron. I wouldn't dwell on it." He responded, his voice fading as he closed the door.

The room was quiet for a minute more before Hermione's head popped up beside the couch.

"If I've told them once, I've told them a hundred times to _knock_ before they come in." She said.

Pansy groaned as her head appeared next to Hermione's.

"I'm not so certain you wouldn't have rolled us off of the couch even if they _had_ knocked." She said wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry, but did you really want them to catch us like this, especially with Ron not knowing?" Hermione asked.

She was straddling Pansy's lap, thanks to their reversed positions. Neither girl was wearing a shirt and Hermione's jeans were also M.I.A.

"Still, a little warning might have been nice. Besides, it's not like they even came in all the way."

"Yeah but I think that's because Harry saw our clothes thrown about."

"He _did_ get Weasley out of here pretty fast." Pansy agreed. She winced again as she sat up straighter.

"I really am sorry." Hermione said. "Let me kiss it all better?"

Recognizing the spark in her eyes, Pansy nodded her head. Hermione leaned in and gave Pansy a slow open mouthed kiss, searing in it's intensity. When she pulled back, her eyes were half-lidded and her voice was huskier as she said,

"Show me where it hurts."

End


	27. Divide & Conquer

Divide & Conquer

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

Snow crunched under her feet as Hermione briskly walked towards the large tree she normally met Pansy at. It was in a quiet secluded spot near the lake and had become their favorite place to just be together. As she got closer, she spotted Pansy leaning casually against the tree trunk, staring out over the frozen lake.

"What's the emergency?" She asked once she was close enough to the other girl.

"Emergency?" Pansy asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yes. The owl you sent? Said there was an emergency and to meet you here?"

"That's odd. Don't remember sending an owl." She said, the expression on her face conveying that she had absolutely no idea what she meant but Hermione knew better.

"But since you're here, why not stay with me a while?" Pansy continued innocently and smiled at her.

Hermione leveled a stare at her. This had obviously been a ploy to get her to come there and she had fallen for it. She sighed. Her girlfriend could be so insufferable sometimes, even as her smile set butterflies free in her stomach.

"I can't, I have other plans." She said turning to leave.

Quick as a viper, Pansy's hand whipped out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from taking another step. She turned to look at her and arched her eyebrow. Pansy's innocent smile melted into a sly one.

"Now that you're here, give me one good reason why I should let you go."

"How about because it's unbearably cold out here and I don't want to freeze."

"But _I_ can keep you warm." Pansy said, bringing Hermione's hand to her mouth, simultaneously pulling her closer in the process. She breathed hot air onto her fingers. "So that doesn't count." Pansy whispered into her hand before slowly licking her palm with the tip of her tongue, effectively warming Hermione's blood.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered as Pansy continued warming her hand.

"I'm waiting."

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I have to meet Harry and Ron for lunch."

Pansy scoffed.

"I said a _good_ reason." She said, nipping the tender flesh of Hermione's wrist.

"Pansy…" Hermione sighed but before she could begin to protest, Pansy spoke again, this time looking at her.

"Tell you what, I'll make this very simple. Either you want to be with them," Pansy said, pulling her closer still. "Or you want to be with me."

Hermione frowned.

"Don't give me ultimatums." She said.

Pansy smiled, deciding not to mention how Hermione wrapped her arms around and nestled into her, her head resting on Pansy's shoulder as she said these words. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around Hermione, relaxing into their embrace and said,

"As long as you're with me, I won't."

End


	28. Green Eyed Monster 2

Green Eyed Monster 2

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

"No." Pansy said firmly to Hermione's inquiry.

"Oh come on. You wouldn't even have to stay long."

"No."

"Two minutes, tops."

"No."

"It would be good for your karma." Hermione said, grasping at straws.

Pansy arched her eyebrow.

"If it's such good karma, why don't _you_ do it?"

"Because if _I_ did it, he would just think I'm performing my duties as Head girl. He might think it means I pity him."

"Where as coming from me, it would mean absolutely nothing. I have to tell you, that doesn't sound very karma friendly."

"It would mean something to him."

"I don't even know what I would say."

"Just tell him that what he did was very brave and that you're proud of him."

Pansy looked at the boy in question. Hermione could tell that she was giving in, so she put the final nail in the coffin.

"Please? Do it for me?"

Pansy sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me." She said as she walked towards the only occupied bed. Sitting up in said bed was Ian Copeland, the obnoxious first year who'd interrupted her and Hermione's bathroom romp earlier that year. Pansy couldn't say that she cared for him anymore now than she did then but she would play her part.

When he saw her approaching, his back straightened, his chin lifted and his right eye flashed. Apparently he remembered her too. As she got closer, she was able to get a better look at him. His head and left eye were covered in bandages as well as his right leg. She didn't know what had happened to him, she hadn't bothered to ask, but behind that Slytherin pride she could see more than a little bit of pain and a twinge of fear.

"The Head girl told me what you did today. You were very brave." She said sincerely as she walked to the side of his bed. "I want you to know that I'm really proud of you."

His visible eye widened at what she said and she smiled kindly. Deciding to put icing on the cake, she leaned over and kissed the bandages above his eye.

"Sleep well." She whispered before turning to leave. She wasn't surprised to find Hermione waiting for her with a smile on her face. As she neared her, Ian called out hesitantly.

"Pansy? Hermione?"

When they both looked at him, he smiled at them and said,

"Thank you."

Pansy nodded and they left him to get some rest. Once outside the infirmary Hermione spoke.

"That was very nice of you. You seem to be even better at making children smile than you are at making them cry." She teased but when she looked at her, Pansy was string at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?"

"He calls you Hermione? When did he start doing that?"

"So I _may_ have spoken to him before you arrived."

Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've just been suckered into playing 'mommy' to that kid with you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't." Pansy said, her eyes still narrowed for a moment before she sighed. "What happened anyway?"

"He was caught in a Hippogriff stampede. He's quite lucky to have gotten away with his life."

Pansy stayed silent to hear the rest of the story.

"During a doubles 'Care of Magical Creatures', someone set off a noise grenade in the Hippogriff pen."

"That sounds like a Slytherin thing to do."

Hermione glanced at her.

"When the Hippogriffs broke free, Ian pushed another student out of their path."

Pansy blinked.

"That doesn't sound very Slytherin at all."

"I know, that's why I asked you to talk to him before you knew what had happened. I wanted you to make him feel better, not just about his injuries, but about what he did as well."

"You used me." Pansy replied, an amused smile on her face as realization dawned on her.

"I'd like to think of it as _encouraged_ you." Hermione amended.

"No. You _used_ me to convince him that what he did was 'ok' for a Slytherin."

"It _was_ 'ok'. What he did was right, no matter which house he belongs to."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Was it at least another Slytherin he rescued?"

Hermione faltered.

"Hermione?"

"It was a girl from Ravenclaw."

Pansy laughed disbelievingly.

"Are we sure he was sorted into the right house? _You_ have more Slytherin attributes than he does right now."

"I don't see what the big deal is. You would do the same for me, right?"

"Not in my first year, I wouldn't have. If I hadn't been directly involved with the grenade, I would have been on the side laughing."

At Hermione's steady look, she continued.

"I'm just being honest. I'm not saying I would do that now."

Hermione walked towards her until their faces were just inches apart and said,

"Oh I know you wouldn't my love, because if you did, you would be left to take care of our little Ian all by yourself."

With that said, she gave her a soft peck on the lips and walked away, leaving a very stunned Pansy behind.

End


	29. Interpreted Messages 3

Interpreted Messages 3

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

Ron was whistling to himself as he made his way to the Head girl's room. He was in a good mood. He hadn't seen Parkinson, the snake that she was, hovering around Hermione in over a week which he took as a good sign. Hopefully Hermione had finally kicked her to the curb and was now free to go to Hogsmeade with him for Butterbeers.

He was about to knock on her door when he heard Hermione giggle. Curiosity piqued, he listened as she giggled again before saying,

"Stop it, no tickling." She was trying to sound authoritative but it was kind of hard to do between laughs.

Ron's heart sank when he heard a voice, clearly belonging to Pansy say,

"Yes Head girl, whatever you say." Her tone was sarcastic.

Ron frowned. Apparently they were still together. Instead of walking away though, he decided to stay and listen a little more. Hermione must have stuck her tongue out because Pansy said,

"Put that tongue away before I put it to good use."

"Just get on with it." Hermione responded, a smile evident in her voice.

There was silence for a moment before someone, sounding suspiciously like Hermione groaned.

"There?" Pansy asked, her voice sounding a little breathy.

"No, lower." Hermione sighed.

Ron's eyes bugged out. They were shagging! Sure all of them had the day free but surely there were better ways to spend it than _shagging_. At least _he_ thought so. He should have definitely left by now, but he stood rooted to the spot and continued listening.

"Pansy…lower." Hermione grunted, her voice pleading before she moaned softly.

"Right here?" Pansy asked.

"Uh huh." Hermione sighed before hissing loudly.

"Did that hurt?"

"No." Hermione panted. "It felt really good." Then she gasped.

"God Granger, you're so tight." Pansy murmured.

Hermione whimpered and Pansy asked,

"Harder?"

"Please." Hermione panted and then moaned loudly, shattering Ron's mind.

This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening, he wouldn't _let_ this happen. There was NO WAY he was going to stand by and let that _Slytherin_ touch _his_ Hermione like that. Those thoughts firmly in mind, her burst into the room shouting,

"Hermione you can't…" before stopping at the sight before him.

They were both on the bed, Hermione lying on her stomach and Pansy straddling her thighs. Both completely clothed. Hermione's shirt was bunched up to expose her back, where Pansy's hands were resting.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up from where her head had been resting on her arms. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no." He said, clearing his throat. "I was just,"

"Eavesdropping? Peeping? Being a general perv?" Pansy supplied when he faltered. She stared at him in an annoyed manner.

"No!" Ron responded far too quickly. His face colored, giving him away but Hermione hadn't seen it because she was looking over her shoulder at Pansy saying,

"Please don't start."

Ron sighed to himself in relief even though Pansy had clearly seen his blush. She glared at him as she got off of Hermione before smirking as a thought occurred to her.

"What were you saying Weasley?" She asked.

"What?" He responded, not understanding what she meant.

"That's right." Hermione said, sitting up and pulling down her shirt. "You came in saying 'Hermione you can't.' I can't what?"

Pansy sat against the headboard, her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Uh, you can't, believe how long I've been looking for you." He said, relieved that he could think of something.

Pansy's smirk faltered. 'Nice save' she thought.

"I'm sorry Ron. I _was_ in the library but Pansy said I looked tense and offered to give me a massage. She's very good with her hands."

"I bet she is." Ron grumbled but they both heard him and Hermione flushed in embarrassment while Pansy glared.

"Is there something you want?" Pansy nearly hissed.

Ron's face reddened. He hadn't meant for them to hear him. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at them and spotted his excuse on her desk.

"I came to borrow 'Mione's Ancient Runes text book."

"I didn't know you liked Ancient Runes." Pansy said. Her eyes narrowed, almost daring him to lie.

"It's become a new interest." He said, shooting a glare at her.

Hermione sighed as she got up to grab the text. She doubted her lover and one of her best and dearest friends would ever get along. Even her and Draco had a grudging truce when it came to Pansy but whenever they were in a room together, Ron and Pansy just sparked the wrong way. Oh well, at least they had graduated past insulting each other whenever they saw one another.

"Here you go Ron." She said, handing the book to him. "And I want it back just the way I gave it to you."

Ron smiled as he took the book.

"You got it 'Mione."

When he didn't leave right away, instead standing there staring at her, she asked,

"Did you need something else?"

"Oh, uh no. See you at dinner?" He asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Sure. Oh and Ron? Next time, knock." She said, smiling at him.

Ron blushed and nodded as he returned her smile. Once outside, he let out an explosive sigh. What an utter disaster. Before he could begin his trek back to Gryffindor tower, he heard Pansy say,

"I'm going to go a little lower, spread your legs so that I can get better access."

Ron gritted his teeth. He just _knew_ that was a shot aimed at him.

"Bloody harpy." He grumbled as he hefted the text book and left.

End


	30. Redhead Parade

Red-head Parade

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

"Might I ask you a question?" Pansy asked as she lounged on the couch in Hermione's room.

Hermione looked up from the homework she was doing at her desk.

"You might. What is it?"

"Do you make it a habit to charm _all_ the Weasley children? You know, maybe as a hobby on your off time?"

Hermione sighed.

"Pansy, I told you, it's going to take Ron some time to get used to us being together."

"Only I'm not talking about him. _He's_ easy enough to handle. I'm talking about the girl Weasley. At least, I _think_ it's a girl. I don't really look past the obnoxious red hair. Anyway, I'm simply asking so that I can know if I should expect the others. Perhaps the twin drop-outs next?"

"Are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring the rest of what Pansy said.

"I think that's what her friends called her. She's not prone to violence, is she? She asked as she examined her cuticles.

Once again ignoring Pansy's ridiculous question she asked,

"What did Ginny do?"

"She marched right up to me and told me that I didn't deserve you."

Hermione gasped in surprise.

"My thoughts exactly." Pansy said, not looking up from her nails. "At first I thought her brother put her up to it but that didn't sit right. Weasley doesn't seem like the type to send his little sister to fight his battles for him, at least I don't think so. Who can say?" She said with a shrug.

"_I_ can say. Ron isn't like that." Hermione said confidently.

Pansy glanced at her and shrugged again.

"Doesn't matter. Turns out girl Weasley was doing it for her own sake."

"How do you-" Hermione began but Pansy cut her off.

"I know because when I asked her if _she_ was the one that deserved you, she blushed that Weasley blush. The one that makes their faces as red as their hair." Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"Ginny likes me?" Hermione asked more to herself than Pansy, who answered anyway.

"It would seem so."

"I had no idea. I've always thought of Ginny as the sister I never had."

"Well then, perhaps you should explain how inappropriate her behavior has been."

"You were at least nice to her, weren't you?"

Pansy looked at her with an expression that clearly said 'you _must_ be joking'.

"Pansy!" Hermione said in a reprimanding tone.

"She was an uppity little Gryffindor who needed to be put in her place." Pansy responded easily, not at all phased by Hermione's tone. "That being said," she continued, "Knowing that this girl had some tie to you, I was more civil than I ought to have been."

Hermione smiled at her nonchalance.

"Thank you." She said to which Pansy just shrugged in indifference. She sighed and got up from her desk.

"I should probably go talk to her."

Pansy arched her eyebrow at this.

"You will be coming back soon won't you?"

"Why? Are you worried?" Hermione teased.

Pansy shot her the same look as before.

"No." She said. "It would just be a hassle if I have to come and get you. You _are_ mine after all."

Hermione laughed at this as she walked over to Pansy. She leaned down, her hands in Pansy's lap to support her weight as she asked,

"Is that a fact?"

Pansy's eyes roved over her entire body slowly, as if taking stock of everything that was hers and Hermione shuddered. Finally Pansy's eyes made it to her lips and lingered a moment before meeting her eyes and saying,

"It is."

End


	31. Valentine Showdown

Valentine Showdown

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

A/N: So I know it's kind of late for a Valentine's fic but better late than never right? Enjoy ^_^

"Hey guys." Harry greeted Hermione and Pansy as they exited the Head boy/Head girl tower.

"We were just coming to invite 'Mione to Hogsmeade. You can come too Pansy, it'll be a lot of fun." He said.

"With _her_ there? Not bloody likely." Ron, who was accompanying Harry, grumbled.

Pansy smirked. It was always so entertaining to be able to poke at Weasley's pride with a sharp stick.

"Sorry boys. As _fun_, as that sounds, she's mine today." She said.

"She's yours _every_day. We'd just like one day where we could have our friend, to _ourselves_. She _was_ ours first." Ron said.

"Are you sure about that?" Pansy asked.

Ron glared.

"Why don't you crawl back into whatever hole you slithered out of?"

"You know, with all that red, green really isn't your color." Pansy responded easily, her eyes flashing a challenge.

"Alright. That's enough." Hermione said, jumping in before someone drew their wand. She shot a disapproving look at Harry who was trying not to smile.

"As lovely as your offer sounds, I really can't today. We can definitely go tomorrow though." She said.

"_If_ you can find her." Pansy chipped in, looking directly at Ron.

"Tomorrow sounds great 'Mione, see you then." Harry said, quickly dragging Ron away from the couple before he blew his top. As the boys went in one direction, the girls went in another.

"Why must you antagonize him so?" Hermione asked as they walked down one of the more deserted hallways.

"Because he's way too easy _not_ to." Pansy replied, smirk still in place.

"Honestly, I think you like pissing him off more than you actually like being with me."

Pansy stopped walking which pulled Hermione to a stop as well since they were holding hands.

"There is _nothing_ I like more than being with you." She said seriously.

Hermione smiled at this.

"Prove it." She said playfully.

Smirk back in place, Pansy pulled Hermione so close that when she licked her own bottom lip, she grazed Hermione's as well. Hermione shuddered, wrapping her arms around her and Pansy hummed her approval. She brushed her lips against Hermione's in a series of light kisses. When she sighed, Pansy focused her attention on Hermione's bottom lip, biting and sucking on it until her lips parted in a soft moan.

Pansy took this opportunity to slip her tongue past Hermione's lips and into her mouth, even as she pushed Hermione against the nearest wall. Once inside her mouth, Pansy proceeded to thoroughly kiss Hermione, her tongue investigating every nook and cranny, and stroking Hermione's own tongue into submission. Her hands gripped Hermione's hips, bringing their bodies together tightly. Hermione whimpered into her mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Pansy," she panted. "Someone might see."

"Let them see. I want the whole world to know that you're mine and not theirs."

Pansy brushed their lips in another soft kiss before leaning her forehead against Hermione's.

"I was going to wait until after dinner," Pansy started to say as she reached into her robes. "But I want to give this to you now."

She pulled a small green velvet box out of her pocket and handed it to her. Hermione stared at the box and then at Pansy in shock. Not many things fit in small green velvet boxes.

"Open it." Pansy said, laughing softly.

Hermione opened the lid slowly and gasped at what she saw. Nestled inside the box was a ring but one like nothing Hermione had never seen before. It was as if two bands, one white gold, the other silver, had been twisted together, ending in two bumps. When she looked closer, she realized the two bumps were actually two small sleeping snake heads nestled against one another's neck, their bodies intertwining to make the ring.

"Pansy, it's beautiful." She said, her voice awed as she looked at her girlfriend.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything." Pansy said, focusing on the ring as she fought against the flush traveling up her neck. "It's just so that people can see it and know that you're taken."

Instead of pointing out that that's exactly what an engagement and eventual wedding ring was, she smiled and said,

"I love it."

Each snake opened a tiny eye, one red, one green, and watched the two girls kiss softly before closing their eyes again as Pansy whispered,

"Happy Valentine's Day."

End


	32. Outside Looking In Harry

Outside Looking In - Harry

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Please don't sue.

Harry was pretty sure he was the first one to know. As a matter of fact, he was certain of it. Of course when he suspected something of Hermione, that wasn't quite what he had in mind. It had been subtle at first, her asking him to borrow his invisibility cloak every once and a while. He would always let her take it, no questions asked. He just assumed she was sneaking to the library to do some late night research. Then again, she'd never said that's what she was doing.

Then there were the times they shared one class or another with the Slytherins. On a few occasions, Hermione would be flushed and agitated by the end of class and excuse herself to the bathroom only to show up to their next class almost late and even more flushed. During those times, he just figured the Slytherins' teasing had gotten to her more so than usual. He had no idea just how right he was.

He didn't really start suspecting anything until Hermione and Ron became prefects. By then she had stopped borrowing his cloak but it wasn't like she needed it anymore. No, what he found odd was that she and Ron would leave for rounds and Ron would return alone, Hermione not returning until much later. Harry had asked Ron about this once. He'd just shrug and say that maybe she snuck off to the library or something. This was when he didn't pay much attention to Hermione but Harry did so he asked her about it. She'd told him that she had to report in to the Head boy and girl with the other prefects and that Ron was so bored by then, she would just send him back to the common room.

Harry _almost_ bought that, until he asked if it always took so long. At that Hermione blushed and mumbled 'sometimes' before quickly changing the subject. That's when he realized she was hiding something. If that wasn't enough for him to see what his clever friend was up to, Hermione beginning to skip lunch with them was.

She would accompany them to the great hall, take a few bites of her lunch and then start, as if she'd just remembered something. She would tell them of some errand or another that she needed to do before their next class and when Harry (it was always Harry because Ron couldn't pry his attention from his plate) suggested that they join her, she would beg off, telling them that it was boring stuff and that they should enjoy their lunch time. She would always leave before he could utter another word.

That was when Harry decided to see what Hermione was _really_ up to. He decided to follow her on a day Ron wasn't with them because he was in the infirmary due to a quidditch practice mishap. Harry still cringed at the memory. He and Hermione had gone to the great hall for lunch. They were barely sitting two minutes before she jumped up saying something about errands. She muttered and apology to him, grabbed a peach and left all in the span of 45 seconds. Harry had been stunned at the speed in which she left before jumping out of his seat, deciding this was the perfect opportunity.

He followed her throughout the halls quietly, ducking out of sight when she looked back. He followed her like this all the way to the infirmary. He frowned when he realized that she had only gone to visit Ron. That didn't make sense though. She hadn't been sneaking off to visit Ron all those times, so he waited. He didn't have to wait long and soon he was following her through the halls again.

Her next destination turned out to be the astronomy tower. He followed her all the way to the top, keeping to the shadows and nearly tripped when he saw who was waiting there.

Pansy Parkinson stood at the window, looking out over the campus, turning around when she heard Hermione's footsteps. Harry had planned to step out of the shadows then to prevent Pansy from trying anything but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the way Pansy smiled, not smirked but actually _smiled_ when she saw Hermione. Or maybe it was the way Hermione's face lit up to see Pansy standing there. What it was for sure, Harry couldn't say as he continued to watch Hermione walk into Pansy's open arms. They kissed softly for a moment before Pansy leaned closer to nuzzle Hermione's neck. She must have said something then because Hermione laughed and swatted her shoulder.

That's when Harry came to an abrupt realization. This wasn't new. Whatever was going on with Pansy and Hermione had been going on for a while. This wasn't the fire and impatience of new lust or even the slight awkwardness of getting to know each other. This was a couple who were comfortable with one another. Harry looked at them again, watching as Pansy's hands disappeared under Hermione's robes to rub her back and Hermione brushed her lips against Pansy's ear. They were sharing an intimacy that made Harry embarrassed to watch, an intimacy that took time to develop and was completely private.

On that thought, Harry turned and snuck back down the astronomy stairs, his mind a whir. Hermione and Pansy were a couple. Hermione and Pansy were a _couple_. _Hermione_ and _Pansy_ were a couple. He chuckled to himself. Wait until he told Ron, but that thought made him frown. Maybe he shouldn't tell Ron but he would definitely tell Hermione that he knew. That way she wouldn't have to feel like she was sneaking around, not with him at least. While he was sorting his thoughts, another surprise awaited him at the bottom of the steps.

Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the wall opposite the staircase, apparently waiting for him. He fixed Harry with a glare. He flicked his eyes to the stairs behind Harry before returning them to him.

"Did you see?" Draco asked, his glare burning a hole into Harry.

Harry nodded hesitantly, not sure what to expect.

Draco pushed off the wall and walked closer to him before saying,

"You tell anyone and I'll hex you so bad your kids will suffer the effects. Got that Potter?" He sneered, practically spitting Harry's name. His eyes narrowed as if daring Harry not to believe him.

Harry nodded that he understood, completely shocked at the fierceness in which Draco was trying to protect Pansy, he guessed, and Hermione by proxy.

His threat made clear, Draco disappeared down the hall in a whir of green and black robes. Harry shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face. So much for being the first to know.

End


End file.
